The Rain that Changed Everything
by Em150
Summary: It had been a long time since it had rained, and she had never found the subway as crowded as today. The way home had never felt as slow as today. Danny, she thought. It must be because of Danny. DL.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Okay, this is my first fanfic, so look at me as a newbie. Thanks for reading, I appreciate reviews. All mistakes are my own.  
**Disclamer**: I do not own the characters.

---

The rain hit the ground, hard and fast. Millions of little drops fell onto the streets of New York City with such power and speed, creating speculations of the water fighting the asphalt.  
The rain was winning, drowning the city which is seen to never be sleeping slowly; making the crowd that always seem to be in a hurry run even faster. Making the people who always complain do it a little louder. Making the noise of the city to an almost inaudible murmur.

The skyscrapers of New York City rose from the ground, trying to reach the dark grey sky. The big, thick clouds covered the endless space of mystery above, as if to try to hide us from the reality; the unknown. The air was thick; fumes from the cars had created their own scent of New York, something that the falling water helped to prevent for the moment. It was now fresh and clear, to soon become damp and unenslaved.

The rain didn't stop pouring. It was like an attack. No one realized it. They were all way to busy to protect themselves from getting wet to see beyond the obvious. Lindsay was too.

---

High heels belonging to a pair of black boots clattered the wet asphalt, trying to make their way through New York City. She pulled her warm button coat tighter around herself, running a little faster, feeling a little more anxious, and getting more nervous.  
It had been a long time since it had rained, and she had never found the subway as crowded as today. The way home had never felt as slow as today. _Danny_, she thought. It must be because of Danny.

He had stopped her in the corridor before leaving for his shift. The blue eyes that always seemed to show an incredible amount of emotion searched hers, almost speaking instead of him using words. He wanted contact. She could see it; she could feel it. His hand briefly touched her arm, and she felt all of it. All the need - all the desire.

He had told her he wanted them to meet after work. She couldn't avoid the smile creeping up her face, a smile of nervousness, of happiness and of surprise. It shouldn't have been a surprise. But it was. He took the first step to something more than a relationship as co-workers. They knew it, they just didn't say it out loud. But they knew it.

His shift ended before hers, leading to him taking the subway earlier. He had gotten her spare key, and she knew she could trust him. They had decided to do something fun – as friends. As friends. It was more than that. It meant more than that. And they knew it.

The excitement formed as butterflies in her stomach while she was making her way through the streets of the city. Soon, she was there, with him. She had to bite her lip to stop from giggling. She couldn't believe it; she was about to giggle. She hadn't giggled since she was 15 years old. She didn't even notice the rain anymore. It was all Danny these days, and she didn't mind at all.

She was finally at her doorway, unawarely walking on the spot to keep the warmth in her legs. Red, cold fingers anxiously pressed the right buttons to get the door to unlock, but since they were almost numb of the cold it took longer than usual.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon.." she shortly mumbled to herself. Her fingers still played with the cold buttons until a buzz was heard from the door and she ran to open it.

---

She welcomed the warmth from the door to the elevator, breathing warm air on her hands while rubbing them together. Her eyes slowly drifted off to the numbers; showing her which floor she was momentarily on as she clumsily pushed the right button in the elevator.  
Had the elevator always been this slow? Her eyes returned to the door of the elevator, to quickly drift back up to the numbers. Excitement mixed with a bit of fear when she realized she was soon there. 

Why did she feel like this? They met every day at work. She indubitably remembered every glance they've ever shared. At the beginning, a glance of curiosity; curiosity of the new acquaintance and of the attraction they were both experiencing. His eyes turned to fascination in time. Fascination of the knowledge he'd gained of her, and of the way she impressed him. The glances turned to warmth and trust. They now knew each other, and had been working together for almost a year.

When his eyes had stayed at her a while longer than usual while walking in the corridor, she noticed that hope had also appeared. The same hope she carried in her eyes every day while thinking of him. She knew it all too well, and she was not about to let it go. 

When the elevator doors opened and gave away the all too familiar 'ting', she knew this would change everything. That was the reason she felt like this. She knew nothing would ever be the same. It was now or never. With that thought in mind, she stepped out of the elevator, eagerly walking towards her apartment door. 

They had never got together after work before. Sure, they'd spent a few nights at the bar with the other colleagues, but it was not the same thing. It was the first time for just the two of them.

A vague echo was heard through the corridor as her high heels met the floor. She was breathing rather heavily, but she couldn't decide if it was because of the fast walk from the subway or because of the fact that her heart was racing the closer she got to her apartment. Her eyes drifted to the doors she was passing, her mind playing with the number written on the doors. _32.. 34.. 36.._


	2. Chapter 2

As she rounded the corner, her eyes immediately found her apartment door, and she was surprised to see a tall shadow leaning against it. His head was tilted, his eyes focused on the floor as if he was trying to figure something out.

She stopped, knowing it was him. The smile returned to her face, making the warmth spread inside her body. As his head shot up and his bright blue eyes met hers, she walked towards him.

"Hey, Danny, why aren't you inside?"

He wore the blue jeans he loved to wear. She'd confirmed that by noticing he used then several times a week. She didn't complain though, because they fitted him perfectly. Her eyes enjoyed the sight of his well toned chest; he wore one of his tight shirts again, evidentially revealing the fact that he wore a wifebeater underneath. As she got closer, that grin that made her stomach do somersaults appeared on his handsome face. A light chuckle emerged from his lips while he was rubbing the back of his neck, as if to hide the embarrassment showing in his eyes and in his face.

"Umm.. You wouldn't be mad at me if I lost your spare key, would ya?" the playfulness tone of his voice made her raise her eyebrows while her smile grew.

"That depends.. Would you buy me a new one?"

"Now, that depends on if I would like to visit ya again, Montana. What kind of ice cream have ya got?"

She chuckled, knowing what she was getting herself into, but determined not to let him get the last word in this game they were playing.

"Oh, so you've come to visit me because of the ice cream in my freezer?" She asked, eyebrows raised and with her eyes telling him to dare her. Her look neither disappointed him nor contradicted his expectations.

They had been at this all week. Playfully, not too subtle flirting, determined not to let the other one win. She took her keys out of her soaking purse, turning the key around and pushing the door open.

"You a chocolate-girl.. Right?"

He followed her in through the door, his eyes expertly examining her apartment. He did that almost without thinking most days and being a detective for years had left tracks. He was yet to decide if it was a blessing or a curse. Pictures of relatives and family with expensive frames had been put to the wall, and they hung precisely on the right spot. The colours in her apartment were soothing, yet not depressing. It was a bright, gentle orange that matched well with the other furniture.

"You know it." She let her coat – heavy from the water – fall to the couch as the pulled her hands through her curly hair, sighing loudly. She turned around, facing him with glistening eyes and a small smile. "You know the game is on tonight, right?"

His eyes made a short journey over her body. The green three quarters sleeve shirt was casual though sexy, and the jeans.. He suddenly realized he was doing, and quickly got his eyes where they were supposed to be. "You think I wouldn't know? Hey, I'm a guy, y'know."

Her smile widened. As if she didn't know that already. His eyes on her body made shivers travel down her spine, making excitement tingle in her stomach. If he thought she didn't know every time he looked at her, every time he stole valuable work time to sneak a look in her direction, he was wrong. But she loved the fact that he thought she didn't know; that he didn't even realize that he wasn't being discreet. He made her feel sexy; irresistible. Like he was to her.

"Hey, if you're up for it, there's popcorn in the cabinet. I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a minute, be right back." She said, knowing very well he was going to look at her while she left.

He didn't disappoint him as his eyes - clear and full of a new energy since seeing her – travelled over her back, her ass and her legs. She could always feel his eyes. It was almost scary, since she had never had that with someone else. She knew his every steps, and she loved the thought of being in control.

Danny took another look around the apartment while grinning to himself. He couldn't believe he'd gotten this far. He was inside Lindsay's apartment. _Montana's apartment_. Oh, he knew very well that this was big. He knew this could change everything. He didn't just want it to. He needed it to.

Lindsay splashes water all over her face, trying to hide the redness creeping up on her cheeks. Brown eyes met identical ones in the mirror, critically expecting what they saw in front of them. Her hair was messily curly, her eyes were tired, and the shirt was not as hot as she wanted it to be. Damnit.

What if that awkward silenced appeared? That silence that just made you want to grab a pillow and end the night then and there. She and Danny had never had problems talking, but they never seemed to be completely alone either, did they? Doubt started growing in the pit, carelessly spreading in her body, towards her shaking hands.

She stepped out of the bathroom and walked quietly from the bathroom. The TV was on in the other room; she would vaguely hear the voice of a fotball announcer, speaking as fast as his voice would let him. Rounding the corner, she saw that Danny had gotten comfortable on her couch with a big pack of chocolate ice cream - carelessly plunged with two spoons - in his lap. All thoughts of discomfort vanished as soon as he looked at her again.

He looked up at her, eyes not being able to resist having a little longer look than necessary.

"I see you got comfortable."

"Yeah, well, it's hard not to. You've got a very cozy place here, Montana."

She tossed herself into the couch next to him, taking a hold of the other spoon.

"I assume this is for me", she said while putting the big spoon of chocolate ice cream in her mouth, causing about a half of it to stick to the side of her mouth and a little on her chin.

Looking at her, he chuckled and let his hand graze her cheek before his thumb wiped the chocolate of her chin. That was the moment he realized that this was all he needed.

She looked back at him with bewilderment but without unwillingness. Her eyes glistened once again while looking into his intelligent blue ones, making her feel like he could see all of her; who she was and what she felt.

The noise from the TV was at this point unnoticed, as everything around them seemed to fade. The rain falling on her window right outside her apartment made the feeling more intense, as the storm ruled out there; making them feel deserted; alone. The tension grew, leaving the two of them with only heat and intensity. She noticed his pupils dilating and his breath hitched. He was nervous, and she could sense it. She was not a CSI for nothing, but she also knew that she was just as nervous as he was.

He unawarely licked his lips - the way that always made her eyes draw to his lips - before he leaned forward to let their lips meet. Inches. They were just inches apart from each other, and that was changing and soon.

Just as she was about to lean and meet him, a touchdown was made and the cries and bawls from the audience filled the room, making them both turn their heads to the TV in bafflement. She bit her lip to prevent the smile from grazing her lips as she realized what they had been about to do. It had gone too fast, she didn't have time to keep up anymore. She couldn't think around him, and even though that awakened a small worry that she was losing control, she loved him for making her feel like this.

Suddenly, again with out even thinking, she followed her first impulse while grabbing a hold of his hand and getting off the couch.

"C'mon! Let's go out in the rain." She said, smiling at him almost naively.

"What? Why, wait, what?" He looked at her, with wonder in his eyes as much as awe and admiration. "You don't seem to be the type to do such a thing, Montana." He teased her, and they were now back to the flirting part again.

"Well, maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Let's find out." Once again, her eyes dared him to follow her. The hand that was held in his own tugged gently, trying to persuade him.

He didn't say anything, just a smile before he stood up and followed her out the door. They didn't even bother putting on jackets. With laughter and teasing, they both made it out through the front door and into the rain that was still hitting the ground as hard and fast as it could.


End file.
